


[Podfic] Please Act Now To Claim Your Prize

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Letters, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The Shire isn't the first place Thorin and Co. went looking for a burglar. The problem is, their quest sounds a lot like a Nigerian Prince con."You know, I am a displaced prince soon to come into my inheritance, lend me $$$/fund my quest/come with and I will repay you with 1/14th share of my mountain of gold."Thorin is 100% legitimate but his sales pitch is so bad NOBODY believes him.





	[Podfic] Please Act Now To Claim Your Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Act Now To Claim Your Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748104) by [Antarctica_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust). 



Length: 00:02:24

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hobbit/Please%20Act%20Now%20To%20Claim%20Your%20Prize.mp3) (1.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hobbit/Please%20Act%20Now%20To%20Claim%20Your%20Prize.m4b) (1.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
